l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Elkrysn (Goldendice)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= |Power15= |Power16= |Power17= |Power18= |Power19= |Power20= }} Fluff Description:'Elkrysn is a 5ft 4in 130lbs. 22 year old male drow with red eyes. '''Background:'Elkrysn was trained from a young age by a group of insurgent drow living beneath the streets of the Imperium. There, he was trained in stealth tactics to infiltrate government buildings in order to steal information. Upon discovery of his sorcerous powers, his role was expanded to sabotage missions. Elkrysn delighted in the destruction he could create and even learned a trick or two from some assassins within the rebel group. Unfortunately, a newer member of his order was discovered returning to the underground lair. The Imperium, not known for its tolerance towards drow, let alone drow who are in direct offense to their empire, quickly retaliated against the insurgents when they heard the news. Elkrysn barely managed to escape through a hidden tunnel in the lair, but he has no knowledge whether or not any of his allies survived. Elkrysn immediately fled the Imperium and began to search for a new job. An adventurer sounded like a good idea. They don't stay in one place for long and they get to go all-out against their enemies. That could be rather fun. 'Hooks:'Elkrysn hates the Imperium, has worked in infiltration, and enjoys destruction. '''Kicker: Elkrysn just fled the Imperium after they discovered his drow insurgent group. Math Attributes Defenses Chaos burst gives +1 AC until the start of my next turn if I roll an even number for my first attack roll. Hitpoints Surges/day: 6 (base for class) Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} bonus to damage typically 9 - +5 for power saying to add Cha bonus, +4 for Dex bonus granted by Chaos Power Class Feature Powers Known Sorcerer 1st Level At-Will Chaos Bolt Burning Spray Encounter Frostbind Daily Dazzling Ray Drow (only one usable per encounter) Cloud of Darkness Darkfire (Charisma) Shadow Initiate Assassin (usable 2x per encounter) Assassin's shroud Class Features Sorcerer Spell Source: Wild Magic grants the following: Chaos Burst Your first attack roll during each of your turns determines a benefit you gain in that round. If you roll an even number, you gain a +1 bonus to AC until the start of your next turn. If you roll an odd number, make a saving throw. Chaos Power You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of arcane powers equal to your Dexterity modifier. (bonus increases at 11th and 21st levels) Unfettered Power When you roll a natural 20 on an attack roll for an arcane power, you slide the target 1 square and knock it prone after applying the attack's other effects. When you roll a natural 1 on an attack roll for an arcane power, you must push each creature within 5 squares of you 1 square. Wild Soul When you finish an extended rest, roll a d10 to determine a damage type: 1 Acid 2 Cold 3 Fire 4 Force 5 Lightning 6 Necrotic 7 Poison 8 Psychic 9 Radiant 10 Thunder You gain resist 5 to that damage type until the end of your next extended rest. (increases at 11th and 21st level) While you have resistance to that damage type, your arcane powers ignore any target's resistance to that damage type up to the value of your resistance. Armor Proficiency (Cloth) Implements: Daggers, Staffs Weapon Proficiency (Simple melee, Simple ranged) Bonus to Defense: +2 Will Assasin (see feats) Racial Features Drow Ability Bonuses: +2 Dex, +2 Cha Size: Medium Speed: 6 Squares Special Senses: Darkvision Languages: Common, Elven (converts to Allarian, Drow) Skill Bonuses: +2 Intimidate, +2 Stealth Fey Origin: Your ancsetors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Lolthtouched: Once per encounter, you can use either the Cloud of Darkness or Darkfire power. Trance (Drow): Rather than sleep, drow enter a meditative state known as a trance. You need to spend 4 hours in this state to gain the same benefits other races gain by taking a 6-hour extended rest. While in a trance, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. Skills Footpads give +1 to Stealth to move silently Disguise kit gives +2 to Bluff to make disguises Feats Shadow Initiate Assassin You gain training in the Stealth skill. Twice per encounter, you can use the Assassin's Shroud power. In addition, you can wield assassin implements. Background Benefit Occupation - Infiltrator: Background Benefit (source Dragon Magazine 373) +2 Bluff Equipment Remaining coinage: 49gp Encumbrance: 44/100 Wishlist by item level Level 1 Magic Weapon +1 (Dagger) Magic Armor +1 (Cloth) Level 2 Wild Flare Dagger +1 (Source: Dragon Magazine 381) Robe of Scintillation +1 (Source: Adventurer's Vault) Gem of Colloquy (heroic tier) (Source: Adventurer's Vault) Belt of Vigor (heroic tier) Level 3 Subtle Weapon +1 (Dagger) (Source: Adventurer's Vault) Rhythm Blade +1 (Dagger) (Source: Adventurer's Vault 2) Stoneskin Armor +1 (Source: Adventurer's Vault) Staff of Ruin +1 (Source: Adventurer's Vault) Boots of Stealth (Source: Adventurer's Vault) Level 4 Cloak of Distortion +1 (Source: Adventurer's Vault) Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 (Source: Adventurer's Vault) Level 5 Resplendent Gloves (heroic tier) (Source: Adventurer's Vault 2) Amulet of Life +1 (Source: Dragon Magazine 381) Approval for level 1 Approval 1 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from renau1g *Nicely done Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters